Sweeper
The Sweeper round is a round used only in the first week of the show. The contestant eliminated after this round is Nicky Sapera for season 1, Ryan Duchak for season 2, Keyshawn Johnson for season 3, and Tom Arnold for season 4. Before the sweeper, the countries do a match-off to determine who hosts it. Gallery ITooHotToTouch.png|Princess Daisy MP8_Birdo.jpg|Birdo mario-party-9-yoshi2-yoshi-28608516-402-480.png|Yoshi MP7_Toadette.png|Toadette Toad Metropolitan.jpg|[Toad Princess-Peach-super-smash-bros--brawl-164650_400_329.jpg|Princess Peach Elimination Order The first five go down from the sweeper are directly eliminated to the Dizzy Dummy. The order of elimination for the first five should have been chosen by Sabrina Bryan: Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal, Allen Ford, Apolo Anton Ohno, Kelly Clarkson. The first five go down should have been Evan Cundal to be the first one to go down, but Sapera is the first celebrity eliminated. Officials said they wanted to cancel the sweeper round for all of the seasons after Poland's match with Brazil ended in a draw, which most of the Uruguay and Argentina fans want it off. For the first time ever since BATC qualification for the countries by the contestants, Paraguay did not qualify. From week 2 to week 20, Paraguay qualified for the first season of the show after Donald Trump chose to fire Nicky Sapera. The other ones were Austria, Norway, Bolivia, Peru, China, Sweden, Finland, Czech Republic, Bulgaria and Argentina. Many Americans are on this season, including one French, one Brazilian and one Canadian. This week was the time for the Americans to split up their flags, so one American can have the American flag, chosen directly to be Dallas Cowboys running back Emmitt Smith. The other nine season 15 contestants would choose Kazakhstan, Japan, South Korea, North Korea, Kyrgyzstan, Uzbekistan, India, Colombia, and Venezuela. The first week looked like it's a disappointment for most of the contestants. This would happen again one and nine months later in season 4, in week 21 when four Dancing with the Stars winners (all from season 1, seasons 2-5) crashed in season 4. Two Spanish people were watching the Sweeper event; one of the most shocking events in BATC history. The caution flag waved all of the time, and the sweeper was one of the most shocking BATC events. This is one of the times the Big One happened when it's Wipeout. No teams would win the Sweeper in any BATC event. ;Season 4 ;Season 3 ;Season 2 ;Season 1 #Nicky Sapera #Apolo Anton Ohno #Mark Ballas #Allen Ford #Kelly Clarkson #Derek Hough #Shawn Johnson #Melissa Rycroft #Adam Carolla #Marlee Matlin #Priscilla Presley #Alec Mazo #Kelly Monaco #Maksim Chmerkovskiy #Val Chmerkovskiy #Pamela Anderson #Julianne Hough #Drake #Emmitt Smith #Katy Perry #Joey Fatone #Nicki Minaj #Lucas Grabeel #Tony Dovolani #Bristol Palin #Kirstie Alley #Louis van Amstel #Fabian Sanchez #Peta Murgatroyd #Kim Kardashian #Hélio Castroneves #Drew Lachey #Kourtney Kardashian #Khloé Kardashian #Jonathan Roberts #Evan Cundal #La Toya Jackson #Lisa Rinna #Gilles Marini #Chelsea Kane The sweeper caused the week for the Paraguayans to wave the Ecuadorian flag, by braking the BATC rules for mistakenly putting some contestants on the wrong side; this would not happen again until the 2014 Carrera de Estrellas in week 11 in Bogota. Five UEFA countries were on a hunt, Italy, Russia, France, Germany and England; Spain was eliminated.